


Dream of love at dawn

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Ash deja atrás las violentas calles de Nueva York para viajar a Japón con Eiji, armado únicamente con la promesa de empezar una nueva vida juntos.





	Dream of love at dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Después de leer el final del manga, definitivamente tenía que escribir esto. Necesitaba darle un poco de felicidad luego de tanto dolor. 
> 
> Advertencias: Spoiler del final del manga, no es un final alternativo.

 

Cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Tokio, la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo se situó sobre él. “Ash Lynx por fin es libre”, le había dicho Eiji justo antes de abordar hacía casi quince horas, “ahora ya no tienes que esconderte”. Y Ash había deseado desde el fondo de su corazón que tuviera razón.

Pero ahora que finalmente estaban ahí, luego de todos los años que había pasado siguiendo su instinto para sobrevivir, la idea de tener una vida “tranquila” resultaba mucho más aterradora que todo lo que había vivido en Nueva York; solo que, esta vez, no había arma alguna que pudiera usar para defenderse. Era sólo él contra lo incierto del futuro.

Pero no estaba solo, lo recordó cuando, a su lado, Eiji se estiró en su asiento luego de haber dormido por varias horas. En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto, el japonés sonrió y se incorporó. Había pasado las últimas dos o tres horas del vuelo durmiendo, aunque Ash no se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario al respecto, después de todo, las otras doce horas había estado despierto, como muchas otras noches, ayudándolo a mantener sus pesadillas a raya. Nunca hablaban al respecto, pero sus pesadillas habían disminuido considerablemente desde que Eiji se había auto impuesto la tarea de velar sus sueños noche tras noche.

—Bienvenido a casa, Ash —comentó Eiji al bajar del avión.

—Entonces, finalmente lograste traerme a Japón contigo, debes estar orgulloso —bromeó, pero la realidad era que no podía estar más agradecido. Siempre supo que, si alguien podía alejarlo del terrible destino que le esperaba, ese era Eiji.

—Más bien, estoy aliviado de que aceptaras venir.

Luego de recoger las maletas y de viajar en tren hasta el otro lado del país por varias horas más, finalmente llegaron a Izumo, con el cuerpo cansado y el corazón henchido de esperanza. A simple vista, Ash podía notar que se trataba de un pueblo pequeño a la orilla del mar; de algún modo, ese pensamiento resultó reconfortante. En verdad parecía un buen lugar para volver a comenzar. Si se esforzaba un poco más, le recordaba un poco a Cape Cod.

Podía oler la sal en el ambiente. Eiji le había dicho una vez que los mariscos que recolectaban del mar eran exquisitos, mas nunca le tomó importancia, después de todo, no había forma de que alguien como él viajara tan lejos sólo para probarlos. Ahora todo se sentía tan real, que tuvo miedo de estar soñando. Había cruzado medio mundo con Eiji.

El camino hasta la casa de los Okumura fue más bien silencioso. Ash había propuesto buscar un hotel donde pudiera quedarse por un tiempo, pero Eiji lo convenció de lo contrario porque ¿cómo haría para comunicarse? ¿y si se perdía? Por una vez en los dos años que llevaban de conocerse, Eiji podía ser el “hermano mayor”, preocupándose por él y por mantenerlo a salvo. Ash sonrió con melancolía, sin peligrosos enemigos a la vista ni conflictos con drogas, ¿de qué iba a protegerlo él? Tal vez, ahora que ya no quedaba nada del Ash Lynx que había conocido, ahora que no era nada más que un manojo de traumas y viejas heridas, Eiji terminaría por cansarse de él.

Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que casi chocó contra la espalda del mayor cuando este se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera al final de una de las muchas calles empinadas por las que habían subido durante su traslado. Habían pasado casi un día entero viajando, pero dudaba que fuera capaz de quedarse dormido si se iba a la cama en ese momento, sin mencionar que era casi medio día, demasiado temprano para descansar.

—Estoy en casa —anunció el japonés cuando estuvieron dentro, justo antes de quitarse los zapatos e indicarle que hiciera lo mismo para luego bajar el par de maletas con apenas unas pocas pertenencias de ambos junto a la entrada. Ash pudo distinguir una mueca de dolor en su rostro al agacharse y se preguntó si quizás deberían haber esperado a que estuviera completamente recuperado antes de viajar. La respuesta llegó sola cuando, al volver a mirarlo, sus ojos mostraron un brillo que pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

La casa de los Okumura le recordaba a las casas japonesas que había visto en las películas, aunque quizás un poco más moderna y bastante más pequeña de lo que imaginaba. Francamente, no lograba imaginar cómo podrían vivir cómodamente cinco personas en un espacio tan reducido. Seis, si se contaba también.

De una habitación contigua, al fondo del salón, pudo ver a una chica, no mayor que él, asomarse como si no pudiera creer que Eiji estaba realmente ahí. Por un momento, se sintió verdaderamente culpable por haberlo mantenido a su lado esos dos años y por todas las veces que le había puesto en peligro en ese tiempo. La niña se acercó a ellos, mirándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tímido respecto a algo? Nunca, porque nunca antes había tenido tiempo de preocuparse por cosas tan banales como agradarle a la familia de su mejor amigo.

—¿Eiji? —Se escuchó detrás de ella, y Ash no pudo evitar tensarse. “Es la costumbre”, se repitió, y se obligó a bajar la guardia. No quería asustar a la pobre mujer que ya bastante tenía con haber sido alejada de su hijo mayor.

—Mamá —respondió el japonés, rodeando con sus brazos a la mujer a modo de saludo—. Él es Ash, mi mejor amigo. Le dije que podía quedarse aquí un tiempo, espero que no te moleste.

El rubio notó enseguida la confusión en la mirada de la mujer, pero antes de que pudiera retomar su idea de buscar un hotel, una cálida sonrisa fue dirigida hacia él.

—Bienvenido, Ash. Espero que no te moleste estar un poco apretado, siéntete como en casa.

El rostro de Eiji imitó al de su madre, y Ash pudo ver el gran parecido que compartían en aquella simple expresión. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se preguntó si quizás él y su madre tendrían la misma sonrisa también, o los mismos ojos, o si acaso compartirían alguna expresión como ellos. O si ella le hubiera abrazado con esa misma ternura a pesar de la persona en la que se había convertido.

Conocer a la familia de Eiji fue toda una experiencia. A diferencia de su amigo, su hermana era una niña extrovertida, capaz de hablar sin parar durante horas sobre cualquier cosa, en especial si eso significaba avergonzar a su hermano compartiendo penosas anécdotas con su invitado. Ash no recordaba haber reído tanto en años, ni siquiera las amenazas de Eiji sobre dejarlo dormir en el suelo lograron hacerle parar, después de todo, si en verdad hubiera deseado que lo dejara no se hubiera tomado la molestia de traducir todas las palabras que su hermana desconocía.

La abuela, por otro lado, era una mujer bastante mayor. Apenas había reparado en su presencia, y aunque Eiji se había acercado a ella para informarle que se encontraba de regreso, la anciana no parecía estar prestando atención. El japonés había permanecido a su lado por un rato, hablándole sobre el viaje, al menos los detalles menos escabrosos, y sobre Ash, el amigo que ahora le acompañaba, pero nada pareció hacerla reaccionar. Ash, mientras tanto, observaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta, permitiendo que el silencio de la mujer le abrumara, porque debía ser doloroso ver a un ser querido convertirse en un recipiente vacío.

—Ella escucha perfectamente —comentó Eiji una vez que dejaron sola a la mujer en su habitación —, es solo que ya no tiene la fuerza para responder. Pero, si te esfuerzas un poco, aun puedes sentir su cariño respondiendo por ella.

—Parecía feliz de verte —mintió, pues realmente no podía decir que la mujer fuera siquiera consciente de que había estado ausente por dos años, pero no había forma de que dijera algo así.

El padre de Eiji no estaba en casa, pero su madre les aseguró que estaría de vuelta para la cena, de modo que Ash pasó el resto de la tarde en medio de una prolongada “entrevista”, que bien podría haber sido confundida con un interrogatorio, por parte de la madre y la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Desde cuál era su apellido hasta qué hacía en Japón, pasando por cuál era su edad y si no debería estar estudiando, o cómo era que había conocido a Eiji; Ash había sido bombardeado por decenas de preguntas que, sorpresivamente, no eran tan incómodas como llegó a pensar al comienzo, resultando incluso divertidas. Claro que no podía simplemente decir que había sido el líder de una banda, o que había matado a más personas de las que podía contar, pero Eiji siempre parecía tener la respuesta perfecta para hablar sobre él sin caer en detalles “sin importancia”.

Pero esos detalles le importaban, después de todo ¿qué derecho tenía él de mentirle a esas personas? ¿Qué pensarían de él si supieran la verdad? Sabía de sobra que su nombre estaba manchado por sangre y desgracia, si alguna vez se les ocurría investigar sobre él en Internet, las noticias de su falsa muerte, los crímenes que cometió, los videos que aun circulaban de cuando era más joven, su primer homicidio siendo apenas un niño... todo su pasado estaría allí, siempre, persiguiéndolo hasta su último aliento. 

Y Eiji, tan inocente, pensando que llevarlo al otro lado del mundo serviría para olvidar todo lo que había hecho. Creer que podía empezar de nuevo era casi tan absurdo como creer que estaría bien vivir con él. Era egoísta solo pensarlo. A su lado, su vida siempre estaría en peligro, no importaba que tan bien se ocultara ni cuanto quisiera dejar todo atrás, su pasado le perseguiría mientras estuviera con vida y Eiji inevitablemente terminaría siendo arrastrado por él hacia el mismo oscuro destino.

—¿Ash?

Antes que sus pensamientos pudieran arrebatarle la tranquilidad, Eiji, una vez más, había llegado a su rescate sin saberlo. 

—No es nada —aseguró, forzando una sonrisa. A él no tenía que mentirle, pero no había razón para preocuparlo. Había sido su decisión seguirlo hasta allá, por ahora, quería disfrutar de esa tranquilidad pasajera el tiempo que le fuera permitido.

El resto de la tarde, pasó entre charlas amenas y recuerdos de su tiempo en Nueva York, al menos los buenos recuerdos que, aunque no eran muchos, los atesoraba como los mejores días de su vida. Las visitas a la biblioteca, la única vez que fueron a pescar, la vida en el apartamento... cuando omitía los detalles desagradables, Ash tenía que admitir que no todo había sido tan malo. Se había divertido y había sentido cosas que debería ser normales para un chico de su edad pero que nunca pensó que sería capaz de experimentar. 

El señor Okumura llegó por la noche. De pronto, Ash había vuelto a sentirse fuera de lugar ante la intimidante mirada del hombre, sin embargo, Eiji se encargó de aclarar la situación y el ambiente volvió a sentirse ligero y agradable. Quizás era la costumbre, por pasar tanto tiempo en las calles, pero cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas, su instinto le decía que debía ponerse en guardia, de modo que había tenido que disculparse por “interponerse” entre Eiji y su padre cuando este se había acercado a él para saludarlo con una expresión severa.

Había alegado que su padre solía golpearlo cuando era niño, lo cual no era del todo falso; aunque estaba seguro de que aquella excusa no era suficiente para justificarse, la familia pareció haberle creído, pues todo volvió a ser risas y conversaciones amenas en cuestión de segundos. El padre de Eiji era muy diferente a su madre; mientras ella era toda sonrisas y dulzura, él era un hombre serio, de pocas palabras. Podía ver a la perfección los rasgos que Eiji había heredado de cada uno.

Las preguntas no tardaron en regresar, comenzando otra ronda de interrogatorio, aunque no podía negar que ya se estaba acostumbrando. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría en Japón? ¿Volvería las próximas vacaciones? ¿A qué universidad pensaba aplicar? Y una larga listas de otras preguntas para las cuales ninguno de los dos tenía una respuesta. Ni siquiera habían pensado en cuánto tiempo se quedaría Ash en Japón, o si Eiji regresaría a Nueva York con él cuando tuviera que irse. Por otro lado, ¿realmente tenía que irse o podía darse el lujo de pensar en un futuro en el país asiático?

En un par de ocasiones habían tenido que cambiar el tema abruptamente para mantener ocultos algunos detalles, y aunque no parecía que lo hubieran notado, la expresión de la mujer no pasó desapercibida para Ash. Conocía esa mirada, ya debía haberse dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Como confirmación a sus sospechas, en cuanto ella se disculpó porque debía ir a preparar la cena, se dirigió a él con una mirada que decía que esperaba una explicación y no descansaría hasta obtenerla.

—Ash, cariño, ¿me das una mano con la cena? —pidió la mujer amablemente.

—Yo lo haré —intervino Eiji, saltando de su asiento como si se estuviera ofreciendo a ser fusilado en su lugar.

—Oh, no preocupes, estoy segura de que tienes mucho de qué hablar con tu padre. Descuida, no lo haré trabajar mucho.

—Está bien, me encantaría poder ayudarla. —Los ojos del japonés reflejaban verdadero temor, pero Ash se encargó de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo mientras se perdía tras las puertas de la cocina.

La señora Okumura le indicó la forma en que debía limpiar el pescado, le entregó el cuchillo y se aseguró de que pudiera hacerlo antes de dejarlo por su cuenta. Ash podía sentir su penetrante mirada clavada en su espalda, pero lejos de incomodarle, le hizo preguntarse si quizá debía ser él quien comenzara la conversación. Por suerte, no fue necesario, aquel silencio incómodo no duró mucho más.

—Sé que están ocultado algo —susurró la madre de Eiji sin desviar su atención de los vegetales que estaba cortando—. Él cree que puede mentirme, pero soy su madre, lo conozco mejor que nadie.

—Lo siento —como confirmación a sus palabras, Ash sintió la necesidad de disculparse. Si la mujer supiera toda la verdad, estaba seguro de que no le permitiría permanecer ni un segundo más al lado de su hijo, lo echaría de su casa sin dudarlo.

—No sé qué es eso tan grave que no quieren contarnos —finalmente dejó los trastes a un lado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras buscaba una de las manos del chico para tomarla entre las suyas—, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecida contigo.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras de la mujer. ¿Cómo podía estar agradecida? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él, además de poner en constante peligro a su único amigo, como para merecer que su madre le agradeciera? Claro, ella no tenía ni idea... pero tenía derecho a saber la verdad. 

—No hay nada qué agradecer, yo... hice cosas horribles —susurró, esquivando su mirada, pero la mujer acunó una de sus mejillas de forma maternal, como si se tratara de su propio hijo.

—No quiero saberlo —respondió—, incluso si fue por ti que no supimos nada de él durante estos dos años, te agradezco que estuvieras a su lado. Esa sonrisa en su rostro... pensé que nunca volvería a verlo tan feliz.

—Él hizo mucho por mí, más de lo que podría imaginar. —Sonrió, y aunque no hubo más palabras al respecto, no hicieron falta para que la mujer notara el mismo brillo en los ojos de Ash que podía ver en los de su propio hijo. Aun con todos los secretos, con las verdades no dichas y las disculpas que morían en los labios del americano, la mujer le atrajo en un cálido abrazo, uno que le recordó que ya no estaba solo.

Tras aquella pequeña conversación, luego de que el ambiente finalmente se relajara, la cena estuvo lista. Tuvieron una amplia variedad de mariscos, con diferentes puntos de cocción y peculiares acompañamientos, pero Ash tenía que admitir que, entre todo aquello, el cangrejo había ganado sin duda el primer lugar. Eiji le había hablado en alguna ocasión sobre los mariscos que recolectaban en su ciudad, sobre su calidad y frescura, pero sus descripciones se quedaban cortas para explicar lo deliciosos que eran. O quizás se debía a que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Ash no tenía que comer con la sensación de que se trataría de su última comida. O quizá se debía al ambiente familiar que le rodeaba y que ya había olvidado.

Muchas veces había pensado que estaría bien si lo último que probaba era algo preparado por Eiji, pero ahora estaba convencido de que necesitaría vivir varios años más si quería probar todo lo que ese país tenía para ofrecer en cuanto a gastronomía. Tal vez incluso subiría de peso. Por un instante, se permitió pensar como el adolescente que era y preguntarse qué pensaría Eiji si terminara subiendo de peso por comer en exceso. Seguramente no le importaría.

La noche no llegó ese día en casa de los Okumura. Comieron, bebieron y hablaron de tantas cosas que Ash ya no lograba recordarlas todas, sin mencionar que el inglés de la familia era mucho peor que el de Eiji, a quien aún tenía problemas para entender en algunas ocasiones. Y sin embargo lo estaba disfrutando tanto, que pensó en lo mucho que desearía que esa fuera su vida a partir de entonces.

—Espero que no te moleste dormir en el suelo —se disculpó el japonés una vez que estuvieron en su habitación, ya muy entrada la madrugada. 

Sus padres habían ofrecido preparar una habitación para su invitado, incluso su hermana estaba dispuesta a compartir su habitación con él para que Ash pudiera usar la suya, pero al final terminaron por inventar que el americano sufría de sonambulismo y que Eiji estaba preocupado por él; lo que fuera para no tener que explicar cómo era que, en esos dos años, se habían acostumbrado tanto a dormir juntos que aquella simple acción se había convertido en sinónimo de seguridad.

 —Es broma, ¿no? Como si no lo supieras.

Eiji rió animadamente, y Ash se preguntó si así serían sus días a partir de ese momento. Si podrían recorrer juntos el futuro, un día a la vez, antes de regresar a dormir, con la certeza de que nada malo pasaría ni esa noche ni ninguna otra. Pero también se preguntó si de verdad podría hacerlo, dejar todo atrás, llevar una vida normal, comenzar de nuevo, ponerle un nombre a su relación con Eiji... 

—Mañana, después de que ayude a mi madre con la casa, te llevaré a conocer el puerto. Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

—Suena bien, espero que el viaje no te haya dejado demasiado cansado como para levantarte.

—No soy tan viejo —se quejó, lanzando una almohada hacia su rostro, aunque ya se esperaba que la atrapara antes del golpe—. Es una promesa, Ash. 

El rubio asintió. En el momento en que los dedos de Eiji rozaron suavemente el dorso de su mano, respondió entrelazando sus manos juntas, sellando así esa promesa. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan fuerte? Mientras él se rompía bajo el peso de sus demonios, Eiji se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerlos a ambos, y eso era algo que nunca podría pagarle. Había llegado a su vida para salvarlo de sí mismo, del pasado que lo perseguía y del futuro que amenazaba con asfixiarlo. 

Para cuando Eiji por fin se metió a la cama, los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana de la habitación. Habían pasado la noche entera hablando, pero, pese a que el viaje le tenía agotado, no quería ir a dormir. Tenía la sensación de que, si cerraba los ojos, se perdería de algo realmente importante. Además, si se quedaba dormido a esa hora, no despertaría en todo el día y no podrían visitar el puerto como habían acordado.

El amanecer en Izumo también le recordaba a Cape Cod, en otra época, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan diferente, que era como vivir en un mundo distinto. El mundo de Eiji. El sonido del obturador de la cámara le sacó de sus pensamientos, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para reaccionar antes de que la foto estuviera hecha. El japonés le sonreía con esa calidez que siempre le recordaba que todo estaría bien.

—¿No estabas dormido? —Preguntó tratando de obviar el hecho de que le había tomado por sorpresa, después de todo, él nunca bajaba la guardia. 

 —Tu no vas a dormir, no puedo solo acostarme y dejarte así —respondió estirándose, aunque el bostezo que escapó de su boca delataba su cansancio.

 —¿Te preocupa que me quede solo? —Le dio la espalda mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, sintiendo la calidez del nuevo sol en su rostro. El amanecer de una vida nueva. 

—No estás solo, Ash —escuchó a lo lejos cuando cerró los ojos, apenas un susurro con acento japonés—, yo estoy contigo. Mi alma siempre está contigo.  

Ash sonrió, porque, aunque sabía que se trataba de un sueño, aunque podía escuchar la voz de una mujer pidiéndole que despertara porque no estaba permitido dormir en la biblioteca, se sentía tan feliz... Nunca antes había sentido tanta paz, tanta esperanza. Se sentía libre. 

Se sentía tan amado, que se negó a despertar.


End file.
